


Gabee got consoling

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Gabee got consoling [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Bullying, Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by my experience in consoling, Gabee is going to consoling thanks to Joaquin.





	Gabee got consoling

Manolo said "Hey Joaquin where's Gabee"

Joaquin said "I don't know she is going to consoling"

Manolo gasped "A consoling!?"

Joaquin said "I take her to consoling"

But Maria and Manolo glare at him

Joaquin said "What?"

In the consoler's office

"Hi Gabee what seems to be the problem?"

Tears filled Gabee's eyes

Gabee said "I was bullied in kindergarten because all of the other girls thinks I'm weird"

"I'm sorry you've been through kindergarten is a tough time but you're going to elementary school meet new friends.

Gabee sniffed and wipe the tears from her eyes.

Gabee smiles


End file.
